


Yellow Rose

by nst4612



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Activist!Persephone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banker!Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nst4612/pseuds/nst4612
Summary: Hades sees Persephone in a crowd of activists one day while leaving work.





	Yellow Rose

Hades, a relatively new investment banker, stationed across the street from the Capitol tried to hurry his way to his car through a horde of lobbyists. It seemed to be a group of women for some organization called ERA Yes. As the hustle and bustle of the crowd jostled him he couldn’t help but notice one girl especially among the crowd. She moved deftly through her fellow activists, passing out yellow roses from a wicker basket she was carrying. She had hair like the mane of a lion, a tangled mass of golden brown curls. Her eyes were a brilliant hazel, and her toasted looking skin was adorned with a tangle of intricately drawn vines. Hades could only stare in amazement. Who was this girl with the baeutiful face, and tattoos, and an even more beautiful aura surrounding her?

Here was a girl- No! THE girl he had been looking for. She looked like a beautiful princess, practically a goddess. She seemed to pulse with vitality, and there was a certain fierceness behind her warm eyes. She was the kind of girl who lured you in with her beauty and kindness, but made sure you knew your place in her life. She was the kind of girl who looked for a partner, a supporter rather than an overbearing boyfriend type.

Suddenly, Hades had a new purpose other than finding his car and getting home. He had to meet this girl, who might be more aptly described as a force of nature. He pushed through the crowd more desperately now, determined to meet this enigmatic figure that he still had not said two words to, and yet he was already imagining their life together.

He was 5 feet away…3 feet… He was so close! Suddenly, he could wait no longer and made a mad grab for her arm. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Buster?” she shrieked as she whirled around grabbing a can of mace, poised to spray the pallid man with long dark hair pulled back into a bun standing before her, but she stopped. “What was that about?”

“Well…uh...you see...uh...I’m Hades,” he stammered not used to feeling this insecure. His thin lips were chapped and speaking to her seemed to almost pain him, he looked so scared. “And well…uh I noticed you in the crowd, and there was something about you. I just felt this pull like I had to meet you, and uh…would you maybe want to get coffee sometime and tell me more about your cause?” he finally spit out, sounding breathless.

“Sure,” she said pinning a yellow rose to his lapel. He noticed how much more melodic her voice sounded when she wasn’t shrieking at him. It had a nice lull to it. Also she was now so close to him that he could smell the intoxicating scent that was almost indescribably her. She smelled like flowers, a delicate blend of rose and an almost lily like quality with a hint of lime. She took the cellphone he offered her, and input her name and number.

“Persephone,” he said softly to himself, grinning slightly. He watched the enigma of a girl with the fiery personality disappear back into the crowd continuing her purpose of encouraging her companions.


End file.
